BABYSITTING DAYS
by The Writer Forever
Summary: After Dave showed up, Tess and Nick broke up cause Nick thought that something still happens between her and Dave. Very soon Dave left from Drovers, but Nick never did something to be back together with Tess – typically Nick, hiding away from issues, grrr
1. Chapter 1

**BABYSITTING DAYS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of McLeods daughters characters – but if Alex needs comfort?;)**

**Okay, here it goes – my second fanfic story! It is still not finished, I am working on some details, but I promise to all of ya Nick&Tess fans – YOU ARE GONNA LOVE IT!**

**Okay, so after Dave showed up, Tess and Nick broke up cause Nick thought that something still happens between her and Dave. Very soon Dave left from Drovers, but Nick never did something to be back together with Tess – typically Nick, hiding away from issues, grrrr:)**

**So, Charlotte is now four years old and she adores her family! I dont know about ya, but until now, I really like the scene in the kitchen where Alex is choking from laugh!;) You will see in the 3rd chapter what am I talking about:)**

**I used some ABBAs lyrics for this story cause their songs inspired me to write this fanfic!**

**Okay, so, here it goes! Please R&R!**

**CHAPTER 1: SECRET FOR NICK**

TESS: "Did you took your documents, Claire?"

CLAIRE: "Geez, I forgot!" , she ran to house and Tess smiled to herself:

TESS: "She is a lost case!", she said to herself while put suitcases in the car.

In that moment, Tess saw Nicks red ute approaching down the road. Her heart started to thump, but she tried to calm down.

Her and Claire were traveling to Melbourne to Farmers Council. Meg and Terry went on their honeymoon, and Jodi went to visit Becky and Jake. So, it were Nick and Alex who will be watching over Charlotte while Claire and Tess are in Melbourne.

Nick stopped the car and him and Alex went out. Seeing Tess, Nick felt warmth coming over him. Still, he did not dare to say anything. Just few minutes ago he got lecture from Alex about Tess. Alex was – as well as Claire tired of that hesitation that was the problem with Tess and Nick. It was amazing how two of them could talk for hours and not mentioning their love for each other! Claire thought it was "amazing", but Alex commented that the real word would be "ridiculous", and, of course, Claire agreed with that.

TESS: "Hey!", she greeted them, putting on smile to cover her blush "Isn t it hot today!"

Alex tried really hard not to burst to laugh cause it was one of the coldest day that spring, it was raining whole night!

ALEX: "Yeah, must be because of a rainbow!"

Luckily for Tess, Claire and Charlotte showed up in that moment. Charlotte ran toward Nick and Alex and they hugged each other. Claire went toward them.

CLAIRE: "Thanx, I really appreciate this", she kissed Alex and he kissed her back.

Charlotte touched Nick shoulder with her indexfinger and motion to him to lean closer and than she seriously said:

CHARLOTTE: "I have to tell you one secret when Mummy and Auntie Tessie leave."

Nick smiled to child:

NICK: "Really?"

Charlotte nodded. Tess heard it and approached them. Kneeling to be Charlottes size, she asked through whisper:

TESS: "Will you tell it to me?"

CHARLOTTE: No. I will only tell it to Uncle Nick.

Tess looked a bit astonished, but than smiled:

TESS: "Okay, it is between two of you. Well, will you at least give me a hug?"

Charlotte hugged her Aunt and kissed her cheek.

Claire came toward them and took Charlotte in her arms:

CLAIRE: "Be a good girl for your Dad and Uncle, okay?"

CHARLOTTE: "Okay", she hugged her mother and Claire hugged her back. She gave BOM to Nick and went to the car, followed by Tess. Charlotte, Nick and Alex wawed until car got out of their sight.

Claire put radio on. She looked to road, than to Tess, again to road and back to Tess. Her sister was totally quiet, which was pretty odd for her.

CLAIRE: "Allright, whats going on?"

Pretending that she didnt understood the question, Tess replied with another one:

TESS: "What are you talking about?"

CLAIRE: "You are quiet."

TESS: "Just tired."

CLAIRE: "And you are blushing."

Tess rubbed her cheeks.

TESS: "I am not. It is hot today."

Claire giggled. Tess looked at her annoyed.

TESS: WHAT!"

CLAIRE: "Tess, today is probably the coldest day this spring!", she looked to her sister "Why dont you tell me whats wrong?"

Tess gazed through window to fields that were passing by in front of her eyes, her chin rested on her palm. Than, slowly, quietly she admitted:

TESS: "Its Nick."

Claire nodded.

CLAIRE: "I reckon so."

TESS: "And Charlotte."

CLAIRE: "What about her?", she asked confused. Tess sighed.

TESS: "Well, before we went, I heard Charlotte talking to Nick and saying to him that she has a secret to tell him, but after you and me go."

CLAIRE: "Aaaw, dont worry! It is probably something about her friends or horses or Roy "

TESS: "And what if it is something she heard?"

CLAIRE: "Like what?"

TESS: "Like me talking about Nick."

Claire laughed.

CLAIRE: "Tess, I think that you are overreacting!"

TESS: "What if I am not?"

CLAIRE: "What could BOM possibly tell him? You did not talk to her about Nick!"

TESS: "But, she was in the dinnig room eating breakfast with us while you and me talked about him!"

Claire thought about it for a minute.

CLAIRE: "You are right."

TESS (panicked) : "See?"

CLAIRE: "Tell ya what, why dont we stop here and you go to buy us some water and I will call Alex to let him know about…this", she caught Tesss look "Dont worry, I wont tell him what is it all about, just that he makes sure BOM doesnt say something she shouldnt."

TESS: "Good! Pull over here!"

Claire stopped the car and Tess quickly went out. Claire giggled and took her cellphone.

Alex reached for his cellphone that was ringing.

ALEX: "Alex Ryan."

CLAIRE: "Hey, stranger!", she smiled.

ALEX: "Hey!", he smiled "Miss me already?", he tease her.

CLAIRE: "You can not imagine how much!", she teased him back "Listen, I need you to do something."

ALEX: "I am listening", he listened carefully , smile appearing on his lips. After few second, he slowly said "Dont ya worry, Claire, Ill make sure that she doesnt forget to tell that secret to Nick!"

CLAIRE: "I knew I can count on you!"

As they finished their conversation, Claire put her hands up in the air exclaiming happily:

CLAIRE: "YYYYEEEESSSS!", she took ABBAs cassette from locker and put it on and "Watterloo" started to play and Claire sang:

My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose -

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

In that moment Tess came back. As she came in , she asked:

TESS: "Did you worked all out?"

Claire nodded with slight smile and slowly answered:

CLAIRE:"Oh, yeah!"

TESS: "Thanx, Claire!"

CLAIRE: "Aaaw, dont mention it!", she started and engine, smiling to herself and they continued their way to Melboutne.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : OPEN YOUR HEART**

Charlotte was crowling through house with Nicks hat on her little head , pretending that she is sneaking closer to wild horse and Nick followed her. All the time, they were whispering.

NICK: "Stay quiet, so we do not scare him away."

CHARLOTTE: "We won t. See how sleepy he is", said Charlotte pointing to Alex who was laying on the ground, snoaring – well, pretending that he is in full sleep mode.

Nick and charlotte were just few feets away from him when Alex jumped and grabbed Charlotte. Little girl screamed:

CHARLOTTE: "Uncle Nick, save me!"

NICK: "Sorry, BOM, nothing I can do – this horse is totally wild, probably mentally ill!', as he said that, Alex started to tickle Charlotte and she giggled trying to free, but she couldnt do it from laughing.

Claire was gaying through window when Tess came out of the bathroom wipping her hair with towel. She watched her sister and smiled. Claire turned around, noticing her smile.

CLAIRE: "What?"

TESS: "Nerver saw you in that nightgown."

Claire looked at her long white nightgown and smiled:

CLAIRE: "Brings lots of memories back.

Tess hopped on bed:

TESS: "Nice or bad?"

CLAIRE: "Very nice", she sat down on bed beside Tess "I wear it when I was in Melbourne three and half years ago", he winked to Tess and Tesss face covered with smile.

TESS: "Oooohhh, that!", she nudged her sister lightly "I wonder how did it all looked like! I wish that I was flew on wall in your hotel room!"

CLAIRE: "You recon that you would like everything – even to watch things afterwards…", asked Claire, with her eyebrows up.

TESS: "Claire McLeod Ryan!", they both bursted to laugh and layed down on pillows. They looked to the wall above them and stayed quiet for few moments. Than Tess said:

TESS: "Well, I am glad that you two ended up together, you are meant for each other!"

Claire smiled , still looking at the wall. After a minute, Claire asked:

CLAIRE: "Tess?"

TESS: "Mmm?"

CLAIRE: "What is going on with you and Nick?", she asked carefully.

Every time Claire tried to talk to her sister about Nick, Tess was always finding excuses. On the other hand, whenever Tess started to talk about her emotions, someone would showed up or call, or something would come up…Simply, they couldnt find right moment for sister – talk.

Now, they were alone, miles away from home and despite Claire thought that Tess will back up – she didnt.

TESS: "I dont know", she sat up in the bed.

Claire sat up, too, putting her hand on Tesss shoulder. Tess sighed.

TESS: "Ever since Dave came back and Nick and I broke up, we never had discussed that dissagrement", tess painfully closed her eyes , thinking of that time and how Nick thought that something still happens between her and Dave. And, when Dave left , it seemed to Tess that Nick never showed interest in being together again with Tess. Tesss eyes waterened on that memory.

TESS: "I mean, since Dave left, Nick had never tried to bring up issue about us being together again. I never loved Dave like I love Nick, but he is so stubborn and close, I cant reach him, Claire! How can I say what I feel when he wont listen? You cant just stop loving someone like that- I mean, he works with me, sees me everyday and if there is nothing ther", Tesss voice broke in tears "Than maybe he didnt loved me the way I thought he did!", she buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Claire hugged her tightly and pulled her toward herself, leaning her sisters face on her shoulder. Tess cried uncontrollably, her whole body was shaking from it, but Claire knew she needed it, so she let her to cry it all out, hugging her and whispering to her:

CLAIRE: "Thats good. Cry it all out. Get it out of your system."

After 15 minutes, tess slowly started to calm down. Claire caressed her sisters silky hair.

CLAIRE: "Feel better?"

Tess blowed her nose and than replied:

TESS: "Much better. Thanx, Claire."

CLAIRE: "You are welcome. Now, wanna know what I think?"

Tess nodded.

CLAIRE: "I think he is scared."

Tess got confused expression on her face.

TESS: "Scared?"

Claire nodded.

TESS: "Of what?", she asked.

CLAIRE: "Of being hurt again."

TESS: "But, I didnt wanted to hurt him! It is all because he didnt wanted to listen to me, to let me explain!"

CLAIRE: "I know. But, put yourself in his shoes – what would you do if Sally comes back and Nick lets her to stay in his house?"

Tess protested.

TESS: "Thats not same."

CLAIRE: "How come?"

TESS: "They werent engaged."

Claire gave her a look.

TESS: Okay, I know it doesnt matter!", she looked to Claire, speechless.

CLAIRE: "So?"

TESS: "I would freaked out", she admitted.

Claire nodded and than said:

CLAIRE: "Thats right. However, I agree on one thing with you; you two must talk things out."

TESS: "Like he will listen!", she said tiredly.

CLAIRE: "Well, if you really love him, dont give up."

Sisters shared a look.

TESS: "You are right. You are right. I wont."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CHARLOTTES TIME**

Nick was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Alex was in the bathroom and Charlotte was still sleeping.

Nick put table on and wanted to go to call Alex and wake Charlotte up when he heard song from radio – it was "S.O.S" from Tesss favourite band ABBA:

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

He thought of Tess; she was big ABBA fan and had all their records. This song reminded him sooo much of their story. He still loved herand knew that he always will, but was soooo frightened of getting rejected again.

Nick was so lost in his thought that he didnt even noticed Alex and BOM coming in the kitchen.

Alex put Charlotte on her chair and looked at his brothers face thinking 'Tess – trance again' and he snapped his fingers in front of Nicks face.

Nick gave him a blank look.

NICK: "Oh. When did two of you came?", he went toward fridge and took marmalade from it. He came back with plate full of pancakes, milk and marmalade. Charlotte happily exclaimed:

CHARLOTTE: "Pancakeeeeees! Yeeeeaaaah! Uncle Nick, you are the best!", she ran toward Nick and hugged him tightly. Nick smiled and hugged her back.

Alex poured some milk to cups as Charlotte came back to her seat. She took knife and started to put marmalade on her pancake.

CHARLOTTE: "I adore pancakes! I could eat tons of them!"

NICK: "You do that and you will turn to big pancake!"

Charlotte giggled:

CHARLOTTE: "Not true."

NICK: "Yup, it is. I knew a boy who was eating sooo many pommes frites and one day he wakened up as a large potato!"

CHARLOTTE: "Than how come my Aunt Tessie did not turned into pancake already? Thats her favourite foo, too and we always try to convince Mum that we should eat it more often! And Aunt Tessie is still human! It is just her hair – it is yellow, probably from all those eggs in pancakes! But, I think that her hair is beautifull! Dont ya, Uncle Nick?"

Alex almost choked in his cup of milk and Charlotte contined to chat:

CHARLOTTE: "Perhaps you can prepare uspancaks when her and Mummy come back! I am telling you, Uncle Nick, she will love you even more!"

Alex started to hiccough from laugh, still trying not to burst to laugh.

Charlotte looked quizzically to Nick.

CHARLOTTE: "Uncle Nick, can I ask you something?"

NICK: "Yeah, sure."

CHARLOTTE: "Do you like my Aunt Tess?"

Alex closed his eyes , breathing deeply, trying to hold laugh. Nicks hand with fark stopped in the air as he looked to Charlotte totally astonished. Child was holding her agye to him and he had to say something.

NICK: "Sure I do. She is my friend."

Charlotte rolled her eyes:

CHARLOTTE: "NO! I mean do you like her? Do you love her? Do you love her like my Mum and my dad love each other?"

Alex leaned his cheek on his hand, gazing to Nicks facewith innocent look on his face.

CHARLOTTE: "Do you love her so much that you can not eat…"

ALEX: "Yeah, you already stopped to eat that pancake."

Nick shooted him a look.

CHARLOTTE: "Precisely! Do you love her in a way that your heart wants to jump out of your chest when you see her, in a way that you are ready to take stars from the sky for her, in a way that you can not stop thinking about her, can not sleep and so on?"

ALEX: "Yeah, do you?", he looked innocently to Nick and than gentle patted Charlottes back "Nice vocabulary, BOm! I am impressed!"

CHARLOTTE: "Thanx, dad!", she grinned "So, Uncle Nick?"

Nick continued to put marmalade on his pancake. Charlotte smile faded away because Nick was not replying. Alex nudged him lightly.

ALEX: "Answer to BOM, mate", he said , smiling.

Nick gave him a look:

NICK: "You are enjoying this, arent ya?"

Alex nodded with grin and took another bgite of pancake.

NICK: "BOM, where this all came from?"

Charlotte looked to her plate. Alex stopped smiling.

ALEX: "Sweety? What is it?"

CHARLOTTE: "Its that secret I mentioned…The thing is…", she looked to Nick "I know she loves you, Uncle Nick. I heard her talking to my Mummy about you and few days ago, she cried because of you…", Charlotte rubbed her eyes as they waterened "And, I do not like to see my Aunt Tessie sad…", childs voice trailed off in tears.

Alex got up from his chair and took BOM in his arms.

ALEX: "Come on, darling, lets wash your face", he took her upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Nick dazzled and stunned.

He slowly got up from the chair and headed on verandah. He sat down on the chair, trying to catch up on things that Charlotte said minutes ago.

Yes. He is still in love with Tess. Yes, he loved her in the way that he can not sleep, can not eat, can not stop thinking about her, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest every time he sees her, he would take stars from the sky for her…

He rubbed his face and felt pain inside his heart – she was crying because of him? Those two blue eyes that he loves sooooo much cried because of him?

Alex came and sat beside him. Nick put hand on forehead.

NICK: "Alex…what have I done?", his eyes filled with tears.

ALEX: "You gotta admit it to yourself, mate; you still love her!"

Nick looked at him. After long silence, he quietly said:

NICK: "I do. I love her, Alex. Probably more than ever, but…"

ALEX: "But, what?"

NICK: "What if she rejects me?"

ALEX: "There is only one way to find out", he got up from the chair and went back inside the house, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from McLeods daughters!**

**CHAPTER 4: IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, TESS**

Claire and Tess were sitting in pub drinking coffee. They just finished with meeting at Farmers Council and came to pub tom drink cup of coffee.

Claire was furious about discuss at the meeting.

CLAIRE: "I can not believe that Ted! Does he have any idea how much it costs to transport sheeps like that! I am telling you, Tess, if I had stayed there for two minutes longer, I would rip his head off!", Claire looked to her sister. Tess was stirring her coffee with little spoon, seeming distracted...

Claire immediately forgot about argue with Ted and gently covered her sisters hand with her own palm. That snapped Tess from her trance.

TESS: "Sorry...I got lost in thought...", she slowly took cup in her hand and took a sip of coffee.

CLAIRE: "It is okay", she comforted her "Wasnt some issue anyway", Claire warmly looked to Tesss eyes "You are thinking about next meeting with Nick, arent ya?"

Tess nodded, leaning her hands on her cheeks.

CLAIRE: "What are you gonna say to him?"

Tess sighed deeply.

TESS: That I cant go on like this anymore...That is if I will have enough courage to confront him...

Claire made her face serious.

CLAIRE: "Why not? He is not gonna eat you!", she joked. Tess gave her a look.

TESS: "That is not funny", she tried to hide her smile, but Claire continued with charade:

CLAIRE: "Since you are not organic...

TESS(allready laughing): "What do you mean by that!"

CLAIRE: "Well, all those cosmetic stuffs that you use, not to emntion all make up - it brings you far away from being organic! So, that brings you OFF Nicks menu!"

That was it for Tess - she bursted to laugh and Claire joined her.

TESS: "Imagine that; 'Whats your specialty today? Chicken Tess in McLeods sauce!", with those words, another wawe of laugh came and both girls were laughing for next ten minutes!

Claire wiped her tears away that laugh brought to her eyes.

CLAIRE: "Poor Nick! When he tries that, he will become vegetarian!"

Tesss mouth went wide open as she pretended to be insulted.

TESS: "CLAIRE! What are you trying to say - that I do not taste very well!"

CLAIRE (giggling) : "No, no, I am just suggesting that maybe you should add some more spices to that chicken! Cause you know, Tess, the way toward mens heart leads through his stomach!"

New eruption of laugh broke between sisters. Claire was glad to see smile back on Tesss face.

Stevie was putting table on and chatted with Charlotte while Nick and Alexwere taking care of animals on Drovers, giving food to them. Jodi took CD player downstairs and put ABBAs CD on. She turned to Stevie, smiling:

JODI: "It is perfect music. Tess would kill us if we would play anything else!"

In that moment they saw car approaching and Charlotte happily exclaimed:

CHARLOTTE: "THEY ARE HERE! ", child rushed outside yelling "MUUUUMMYYYYY! AAAUUUUNTIIIIEEE TEEEEESS!"

Tess stopped the car and Claire rushed out of it, running toward her daughter. Child crushed to her embrace, hugging her tightly.

CLAIRE: "Oh, honey! I have missed you sooooo much!"

Tess smiled to the scene and turned around to see Alex, Jodi and Stevie approaching - and tahn she noticed Nick. He just stood at barns doors and wawed to her as "Super Trouper" from ABBA played from CD player:

_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-per Troup-per)Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only   
(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)Like I always do  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)   
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
Sup-per Troup-per lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)   
Smiling, having fun  
(Su-p-per Trou-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one

Tess managed a smile and wawed back to him. In that moment, Jodi came over , hugging her. They have all greeted each other and Charlotte asked, grinning:

CHARLOTTE: "Did you brought me soemthing?"

Claire touched the top of her daughters nose with indexfinger and BOM giggled.

CLAIRE: "What kind of question is that! Of course we did!", she put Charlotte down "Go behind car, so we can get your presents."

As child ran toward car, Claire rushed toward Alex and they sank in each others arms.

CHARLOTTE: "Mum! Dad! Come on! ", exclaimed child, unpatient to see presents. Claire and Alex broke their kiss, laughing and than went toward car.

Stevie, Jodi and Tess headed toward house pass the barn and Nick approached. Jodi and Stevie shared a look and quickly dissapeared from the view, leaving tess and Nick all alone.

Nick spoke first:

NICK: "Hey."

TESS: "Hey", replied Tess , trying to sound relaxed, but she felt her palms sweating. For a moment, they both fell quiet , and than Nick asked:

NICK: "How was your trip?"

TESS: "Good, thanks. It was nice to spend some time with my sister", Tess honestly said.

Nick smiled:

NICK: "Yeah, I can imagine that sleep was out of the question", he warmly smiled "Knowing your sister-talks in the evening."

Tess chuckled:

TESS: "Yeah, something like that."

NICK: "Here, let me help you with those bags", he took bags from her hands and they ehaded toward house "How was at the Council?", he asked and Tess rolled her eyes:

TESS: "Aaaah, as usual ; Claire arguing with Ted, others are just listening..."

Nick laughed:

NICK: "Some things never change, huh?"

TESS: "You can say that again", she laughed , too "I wonder will those two ever agree on something!"

NICK: "Hard to imagine!"

They smiled to that and than Tess asked:

TESS: "How was it over here? How did you two handle with BOM?"

NICK: "Aaw, it was great! Alex acting 'mentally ill horse' ..."

TESS: "Acting?"

They both chuckled.

TESS: "Really? What kind of business?"

NICK: "Oh, we discussed it over tea at Charlottes castle; she suggested to Alex that they can start a training club for horses; Alex will train horses and BOM will decorate them with flowers for race!"

Tess laughed and so did Nick and he continued with smile:

NICK: "As for me, she wants to come in OGRANIc business with me. Not organic, but ogranic."

Tess laughed again.

TESS: So, you are replacing me, Nick Ryan?", she teased him.

Nick laughed:

"It is tempting offer, I must admit that I am thinking about it!", with those words, he earned light punch in his arm from Tess as she laughed. Nick put bags down in hallway and looked straight to Tesss eyes.

NICK: "It is good to have you back, Tess", he hesitated a moment and than placed soft kiss on her cheek. He looked back to her eyes and said with warm smile "See ya later", and he went outside.

Tess stood in hallway for a moment longer while it sank to her what had just happened. She slowly touched her cheek as smile spreaded on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of McLeods daughters characters!**

**CHAPTER 5: WASH IT ALL OUT**

Drovers Run was messy whole day as Stevie drove everybody crazy with organization of her birithday. All normal work was left behind as Stevie gave assignments to everybody right after lunch; her and Meg were baking cakes, Jodi went to buy drink at city, Alex and Nick were preparing barbecue, and Tess and Claire were preparing blankets, sleeping bags and few other stuffs - they were taking all that outside because Stevie definitely wanted to have a picnic birithday.

CLAIRE: "She got us all messed up whole day like three wise men are coming!", grumbled Claire, pretending that she is angry. Tess giggled:

TESS: "We all need break from working, dont ya think so, sis?", she gave her cheeky smile. Claire rolled her eyes and just as she wanted to tease Tess back, she saw Alex sitting in Nicks red ute.

CLAIRE: "Hey, Alex, where are ya going?"

ALEX: "Back at Wilgul to get Nicks guitar! I will be back in a sec! Wanna come along?"

CLAIRE: "Sure!", she headed toward car as Tess yelled:

TESS: "Hey, you two! Dont stay for eternity there! We have preparations to do!"

But, Claire and Alex just drove away, not paying attention on Tess. She was stunned and turned toward Nick who was washing the barbecue.

TESS: "Did ya saw them? With Claire there, I seriously doubt that Alex will come back in a sec! And there is so much to do and look at the time!"

Nick looked playfully at her, smiling:

NICK: Dont tell me that you are afraid of little work?"

TESS: "Of course not."

Nick took one of two hoses to wash fender of barbecue. He continued:

NICK: "Or are you afraid to stay alone with me?"

Tess felt her cheeks burning and she took watering - can to fill it with water.

TESS: "Dont be ridiculous", she replied.

Nick watched her carefully - she didnt wanted to look at him, but concentrated on working. But, he could see her blushing.

NICK (with smile) : "Hey, Tess?"

TESS: "What?", she asked, not looking up.

NICK: "You will get sunburn. You should go to shade."

TESS: "I am fine."

NICK: "No, you are not fine. Look at your cheeks. You already got sunburn."

TESS: "Butt out, Ryan!"

NICK: "Tess, seriously! I am worried for you. With that light skin of yours you will get sunburn in a second! You need refreshment! ", as he said that, he appointed hose toward Tess so water splashed all over her! Tess screamed and jumped up.

TESS: "Say your prayers, Nick Ryan!", she took watering - can and splashed its content on Nick, laughing to expression on his face. Nick wiped his face and laughing, he continued to splash water over Tess. She barely escaped just to take another hose.

TESS: "AHA! What are you gonna do now, Ryan?"

NICK: "Tess...you wouldnt dare..."

TESS: "Oh, no?", she opened water and splashed Nick from head to toe! He tried to take hose from her hands, but Tess ran around him laughing. Running and catching her arms, Nick got snagged on his own hose and fell on the ground together with Tess! They couldnt get up from laughing until Stevies voice broke their laugh:

STEVIE: "TESS! NICK!"

Tess and Nick jumped up, trying not to laugh. Stevie snapped:

STEVIE: "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Tess and Nick shared glances , still trying hard not to burst to laugh.

STEVIE: "You two are terrible! You act like two kids! i can rely more on Charlotte than on two of you!"

Nick rubbed his eyes , pretending that he is crying. That was it - Tess bursted to laugh and couldnt stop! Nick joined her in laughing. Stevie just hopelessly slapped her hands on her hips and went back to house.

Still laughing, Nick said to Tess:

NICK: "Lets clear this up before Steves gets nerve break and kick our butts off!"

Tess laughed:

TESS: "Righto!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here it comes – chapter that I believe ya all waited unpatiently:) Last night I finished with writing this story, so all I have to do is type it and post it down here! I should tell you that Chapter 9 is the last one! But, I already started to write another story – "FAITH IN LOVE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of McLeod's daughters characters!**

**CHAPTER 6: STEVIE'S BIRITHDAY**

Tess went out of the bathroom, wipping her hair with towel. She went to her room and put ABBA s CD on. The song "The name of the game" started to play.

_I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know..

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..

The name of the game

I have no friends, no-one to see  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited

Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know..

What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?   
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..  
Oh yes I wanna know..

The name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot  
What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot

Tess smiled, thinking about events that afternoon. She laughed while drying her hair. He was so different, more friendly, more warm toward her...She wondered where has this all came from. She asked Claire did BOM said anything, but Claire said that Alex told her that they didnt even mention Tess. What was it than?

Did he missed her those seven days? Tess sighed, totally confused. She didnt knew what to think about him, still she enjoyed in his attention.

It was 18:30 and Nick went to Wilgul to change his clothes. Him and Alex will come around 20:00, so Tess had plenty of time to prepare herself.

Fire was burning beautifull in the darkness. Stevie, Jodi, Claire, Tess, Alex and Nick sat around fire talking jokes, laughing. Stevie opened her presents with Alex giving his «brilliant» comments on each one, and everybody laughed more and more.

Stevie and Nick brought guitars and played few songs while evrybody sang.

Tess was sitting between Claire and Stevie when Jodi bumped out with a suggesstion:

JODI: «Tess, sing us something!»

Tess smiled and shook her head.

TESS: «Aw, no, Jodi, I dont want to make everybody run away and spoil this evening!», she laughed.

ALEX: «Come on, Tess! Any song you want!»

STEVIE: «Coomeee ooon! Sing at least Chiquitita for me! Pleeeeaaaaseeee!»

TESS: «I dont know...»

CLAIRE: «Its her birithday», said Claire, snuggling in Alexs embrace «You cant say no!»

Tess smiled to cover her blush and in that moment Nick just started to play «Chiquitita» solo on his guitar. Tess looked at him and started to sing:

TESS: «_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
_

_How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet"_

Stevie joined her in singing:

TESS & STEVIE_: "Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

Tess glanced at Nick as she sang, and he glanced back to her:

TESS: _"Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on"_

, and her and Stevie sang in duo:

TESS & STEVIE: _"You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together"_

Everybody joined during chorus:

ALL: _"Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita"_

Stevie and Tess continued:

STEVIE & TESS: _"So the walls came tumbling down  
And your love's a blown out candle  
All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet"_

And everybody else joined in chorus once again:

ALL: _"Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita"_

Nick looked at Tess while she was singing. Her voice was like voice of an angel to him…

STEVIE & TESS: _"Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita"_

Stevie stopped singing and Tess sang alone:

TESS: _"Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita"_

Everybody applauded. Tess smiled. Stevie hugged her and kissed her cheek. Tess hugged her friend back and caught look from Nicks eyes…

NICK: "That was beautiful, Tess."

ALEX: "Yeah, even I am speechless!", he smiled and Tess chuckled. Claire winked to her sister and Tess smiled to her.

Tess opened her eyes and looked around. Everybody were sleeping.

Quietly, that she doesnt wake anybody, she snuggled out of her sleeping bag.

She needed a walk to clear her mind. Walking down the field, she thought about this evening; her and Nick sounded great in duo – he played guitar and she sang. Tess was surprised cause Nick knew how to play all ABBA – songs…

She stopped by the fence and leaned on it, watching up the stars. Night was beautiful and crickets were singing their song. Tess inhaled beautiful scent of flowers.

Roys short barking woke Nick up from his bad dream. He was dreaming about Tess, that she had an accident. His eyes flew opened and he looked around himself. Everybody were sleeping. Still under influence of his dream, Nick turned to look to Tess to make sure that she is all right – than he noticed that she isnt in her sleeping bag!

He was awake in a second, got up from his sleeping bag and quietly went from the camp.

He searched the near area, but Tess wasnt anywhere in sight.

Nick didnt wanted to fright anybody, but he sensed that he started to panic. Where is she, is she okay?

He checked the barn and house and than went to a field.

NICK: "Tess?", he called her every minute, but not loud enough that she could her it.

Nicks heart jumped from fear on thought that something bad might happened to her.

NICK "Tess? Tess, where are you?", he ran down the field and he noticed her beautiful blonde hair. She was standing beside fence, leaning on it and watching the stars.

Nick was soooo frightened minute ago that he forgot all his doubts and exclaimed:

NICK: "Tess!"

Tess snapped from her trance and turned around to see Nick rushing toward her. And before she could reacted, Nick came and pulled her in his embrace!

NICK: "God, I got sooo scared that something bad happened to ya!", he breathed, hugging her more and more tightly.

Tess was shocked at first, but warmth of Nicks arms around her calmed her down and she closed her eyes, leaning her face on his chest, sighing deeply.

NICK: "Ya okay?", he asked concerned.

TESS: "Yeah, I m okay", she whispered. Nick started to let her go, but before she realized what is on her mind, she heard her own whisper:

TESS: "Dont let go…"

Nick looked down at her and without a word tightened his hold on her as Tess hugged him around his waist, leaning her face again on his chest. She felt that she could stay like this for whole life – it was soooo safe and warm in Nicks embrace! It felt heavenly, it felt … right.

Tess was afraid of letting him go. She was scared that he will back off and stop this magic between them. She did not wanted that. Only thought of that frightened her soooo much and she unconsciously started to cry.

Nick felt like he held happiness of whole world in his embrace. He missed holding her like this, he missed to inhal beautiful scent of her hair.

Suddenly, he felt her shaking…like a leaf on a wind; she was crying! Nick let her go a bit and asked concerned:

NICK: "Tess?"

Tess unwrapped her hands from his waist.

TESS: "I cant, Nick…I cant go on like this anymore…", her voice trailed off in tears. Nick stood there, watching her without word. Tess wiped her tears away, but new ones continued to run down her cheeks "I cant stand all this anymore, pretending that we are just friends when I know how I feel about you! It is killing me to see you everyday and nt be able to hold you, to kiss you…", she broke free from his embrace and turned away from him. Despite her heart was telling her different, she breathed "I think you should go."

NICK: "Tess…"

TESS: "Just go, Nick…", she whispered.

Nick turned her around to face him.

NICK: "Look at me, Tess."

Tess didnt looked at him.

TESS: "Nick, dont…it is too painfull…I cant…", before she even finished her sentence, Nick pulled her again to his embrace and placed soft and gentle kiss on her lips! Sigh escaped from her mouth and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Their kiss deepened and became passionate…

He broke of their kiss and smiled warmly to her:

NICK: "Can you look at me now?"

Tess looked up to his eyes, eyes that she loves soooooo much. Nick gently caressed her cheeks with his palms.

NICK: 'I am sorry, Tess, I am so sorry. Sorry for not believing you, for not letting you explain…for everything", he cupped her face in his palms kissing her again, longly. After they drew apart, Tess said:

TESS: "I am sorry, too. I should discuss it with you and not put you off. I am so sorry for hurting you like that, Nick."

NICK: "It is okay, it is in the past."

Tess nodded and they kissed again.

After a minute, a thought went through Tesss mind and she pulled away, smiling.

TESS: "Can I ask you something?"

NICK: "Sure."

TESS: "I noticed that…that you have changed a lot toward me after I cam back from Melbourne. In a good way, of course. What, um…what happened?"

Nick smiled:

NICK: "It is because of your niece."

TESS: "Charlotte?"

NICK: "Yup", he told her all about conversation that morning and they both laughed. Nick went with his fingers through Tesss silky hair "Thats when I realized what kind of fool I was", he kissed her again.

After kiss, they gazed to each other and suddenly Tess remembered something.

TESS: "Wait a second! Was Alex there while you and BOM had that conversation?"

NICK: "Oh yeah! He enjoyed it!", he grinned. Tesss mouth went wide open.

TESS: "I cant believe it! Theyve tricked me out like a baby!"

NICK: "Who?"

TESS: "Claire and Alex! I was afraid that BOM will mention something about my conversations with Claire about you! She promised me that she will make sure that Charlotte doesnt say something she shouldnt!", Tess was astonished.

Nick tightened his hold on Tess and asked with sparkle in his eyes:

NICK: "Well…do ya mind that she told me?"

Tess happily smiled, melting in his embrace.

TESS "No, of course not!", with those words, they sank to each others arms. Words werent necessary.

Tess was trembling, still couldnt believe that she is not dreaming. He was really here; he was kissing her, hugging her, caressing her…

Nick went down her back with his hand, gently and he whispered:

NICK: "I love you, Tess…Always have and always will…"

Tess smiled.

TESS: 'I love you, too…"

Nick gave her his special smile, smile reserved only for her and he just held her…He couldnt stop looking at her…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: SWEET REVENGE**

Claire woke up; sun was borning, new day started slowly.

She rolled toward Alexs sleeping bag so she does not wake up others. She placed kiss on Alexs lips and he was awake in a second. Claire giggled:

CLAIRE: "I knew that you arent sleeping!"

Alex hugged her and pulled her close; they fell down on ground, giggling.

After few minutes, they broke kiss and slowly got up. Than, they noticed...

ALEX: "Where are Tess and Nick?"

Claire looked around. her face became concerned.

Tess peeked through window.

TESS: "They are coming!", she giggled and rushed toward Nick. They sat down at table, starting with breakfast.

Claire came in the hallway saying to Alex:

CLAIRE: "Dont ya think its odd that they are both missi...Tess! Nick!", Claire stood shocked seeing them together beside table.

TESS: "Oh, good morning, Claire, Alex! Wanna join us for breakfast?'

Claire and Alex shared confused looks. Since when did Tess and Nick started to be friends again!

Nick stood up and patted Alex s shoulder and lead him and Claire to their seats.

NICK: "Come on, sit down! Tess, could you get two more plates, please?"

TESS: "Sure, Nick!"

NICK: "Thanx, Tess!"

TESS: "You are welcome, Nick!"

Claire looked at Alex, stunned. Alex did not even started to eat from shock!

Tess sat back and theyve finished breakfast in silence.

NICK: "Ill do the dishes", he said, but Tess protested;

TESS: "No, no! I will!

NICK: "Shall we do it together?", he smiled to her and Tess smiled back:

TESS: "Okay!"

Claires mouth went wide open in shock! Alex looked at his brother and Tess...was something going on here?

Before Claire or Alex could ask anything, Charlotte came to the kitchen.

CHARLOTTE: "Good morning, everybo...", in that moment she saw Tess and Nick laughing and smile showed up on her face. Tes put indexfinger on lips and Nick winked at Charlotte. Child nodded and winked back.

She sat beside table and took cup of milk. Tess and Nick were talking and laughing, BOM enjoyed in new situation, and Claire and Alex were totally confused! They could see that things between Nick and Tess improved, but still did not knew what was going on exactly...

After breakfast, Claire and Alex excused themselves and went outside to start with chores.

Just as two of them went outside, Tess and Nick looked at each other and bursted to laugh!

NICK: "Hahahahahaha, I wish I had video - camera with me to record their faces when they saw us!", he pulled Tess close to him and kissed her, totally oblivious of Charlotte!

Charlotte giggled and clapped her hands:

CHARLOTTE: "Oh, I can not wait to tell this to Mum and Dad!"

Child ran out from the kitchen to find her parents.

TESS: "BOM, no!", she went toward her, but Nick pulled her hand and Tess ended upin his embrace again. He kissed her deeply, passionately for long time...Tess tried to catch a breath and Nick whispered:

NICK: "Let her go...", with those words, he took Tess in his arms and went upstairs.

Claire and Alex were training horses when Charlotte came running, with Roy following her.

CHARLOTTE: "Mum! Dad!"

Both Claire and Alex turned toward her. Charlotte had the biggest grin on her face. Claire smiled:

CLAIRE: "Whats that grin for, sweety?"

CHARLOTTE: "Auntie Tess and Uncle Nick are kissing each other in the kitchen!", child happily exclaimed.

ALEX: "I gotta see that!", he rushed toward house. Claire hesitated for a moment, tha followed him quickly, and Charlotte stayed and started to play with Roy.

Claire and Alex went to the kitchen, but there was no sight of Tess and Nick.

CLAIRE: "I have to take my notebook", her and Alex went to their bedroom. Claire searched for her notebook, but could not find it.

CLAIRE: "I wonder where is it..."

ALEX: "Maybe it is in the drawer beside bed...", started Alex, but Claire stopped him:

CLAIRE: "Wait, I remember! Tess took it to check the supllies that came last month! It must be in her room."

Claire and Alex headed toward Tesss room.

CLAIRE: "She probably left it in her room, I will just take i...", said Claire, opening doors. She shutted up in the middle of sentence and Alex froze beside her because in front of them Nick and Tess were kissing!

Claires mouth were open for a moment, but than she quickly said:

CLAIRE: "Never mind. Sorry. Bye."

ALEX: "Yeah. Bye", it was all he could say and he closed the doors looking to Claire:

ALEX: "Did you just saw what I saw too?"

Inside the room, Tess and Nick giggled.

NICK: "Now, we are even with them!"

Tess kissed him once more time.

TESS: "I love you sooooo much, Nick Ryan!"

Nick caressed her hair:

NICK "I love you too, Tess Charlotte McLeod. You are the reason that I am breathing", he kissed her passionately and Tess wished that he never let her go...


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, eight chapter! there is only one more chapter left:( I have to admit that I am sad to finish this story, it was interesting to write IT, but, now I am working on my new story "Faith In Love".**

**Well, hope you all like this chapter! thank you all for your nice comments and support! It really means heaven to me!**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own any of characters from McLeods daughters!**

**CHAPTER 8: LET YOUR HEART SING**

Stevie, Nick and Tess were in the city, geting supplies. They were putting them in the ute when Stevie noticed flyer on the wall of Gungellan Pub.

STEVIE: "Whats this?", she took one flyer down as Tess and Nick approached.

On poster it was written:

"SINGING COMEPTIOTION - SATURDAY, STARTS AT 20:00

FIRST PRIZE: SEVEN DAYS IN PARIS!"

STEVIE: "Heeeyy, this sounds cool! We should give it a try! I can play guitar, Nick you can play piano and Tess you will be our lead vocal! - Stevie jumped happily "What do ya think?"

NICK: "Fine with me."

Stevie clapped her hands and looked toward Tess. Tess made a face:

TESS: "I dont know..."

STEVIE: "Oh, come on, Tess! Pleeeaaaseeee!"

TESS: "I dont sing so well..."

NICK: "No, Tess - you sing wonderfull!"

Tess felt her cheeks blushed.

STEVIE: "Come on, Tess! I always wanted to see Paris! This is our chance! Pleeeaaaseee!"

Tess looked at two of them. Stevie was watching her with her "please - grin" and Nicks eyes told her how much he loves her and trust her. She couldnt say no.

TESS: "Okay. But, only if you be my back vocal, Stevie. I cant sing by myself...", before she finished, Stevie hugged her and Tess had to smile. Nicks face lightened up with smile.

STEVIE: "I sure will!"

NICK: "And I know which song will be perfect."

Stevie and Tess looked at him. Nick held his gaze to Tesss eyes and said:

NICK: "Chiquitita."

Tess warmly smiled - that song brought them back together.

STEVIE: "Perfect!"

Nick smiled to Tess:

NICK: "What do ya think, Tess?"

Tess took his hand and whispered:

TESS: "Beautiful."

Tess was at Wilgul, preparing for the competiotion. She put on her white dress and put her hair down in light curls.

She was sitting on the couch holding little mirrow and putting make up on her face when she felt Nicks lips on her neck.

NICK: "How is the most beautiful singer on this world?", he whispered.

TESS: "Nick...", she smiled. Her whole being trembled from his closeness. Ever since she met Nick, Tess would get shivers down her spine everytime he is beside her. Now, when they were together, that feeling got even mor eintense.

His lips touched her lips and Tess let herself go in to his embrace.

Nick noticed her trembling and asked with worry:

NICK: "Ya okay? Nervous cause of singing?"

TESS: "A little...But, not much. I am nervous cause of you", she quietly admitted. Nick caressed her soft cheek.

NICK: "I love you..."

He kissed her passionately, hugging her more tightly.

In that moment, Alexs voice was heard:

ALEX: "Hey, you two! Stop with kissing, there will be plenty of time for that later! Hurry up or you will be late!"

Tess and Nick looked at each other and chuckled. Nick got up from the couch and took Tesss hand as she got up, too.

NICK: "You look beautiful, Tess."

She smiled warmly.

TESS: "Thanx...so do you."

As they came outside, they saw only Claire and Alex in the car.

TESS: "Where is Stevie?"

CLAIRE: "She is packing up her guitar and dressing up. Should be at Gungellan Pub soon", replied Claire and when Nick and Tess didnt saw it, she winked to Alex and he smiled to her, knowing what was it all about...

Tess was nervously walking behind the stage and Nick looked at his watch, concerned. Stevie still did not came and they had to go on the stage for few minutes!

TESS: "I am gonna call her", she reached for her cellphone and it rang that same moment. It was Stevie.

TESS: "Stevie, where are you! We are next!"

Stevie pretended that she coughs:

STEVIE: "Geez, Tess, I am so sorry. You will have to do it without me. I got flu", she coughed again, trying not to laugh "It is out of the question that I can be there. Please apologise to nick in my name."

TESS: "No, Stevie, you can not do that t..."

Nick pulled her hand 

NICK: "Tess, come on, we are next!"

STEVIE: "Sorry, guys. Good luck!", she put the phone down and laughed to herself.

Tess put down her cellphone.

TESS: "I am sooo going to kill her for this, Nick!"

NICK: "Later. We have a song to perform now", he took her hand and they went up on stage.

Nick sat down by the piano and Tess leaned with her elbow on piano, taking a microphone in other hand. Nick saw the fear in her eyes and whispered:

NICK : "Just let your heart sing and you will be fine", he warmly smiled to her to encourage her."

Tess smiled back, feeling all hear fears dissapearing. They looked to each other and Nick started to play "Chiquitita" on piano. Tess looked at him once more and started to sing.

TESS:_ "Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together

Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, chiquitita

So the walls came tumbling down  
And your love's a blown out candle  
All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, chiquitita"

As they finished, whole Pub applauded to them loudly. When they stepped down the stage, almost all people from pub came and shook their hands saying "it was beautiful", "I will vote for you two"...

Nick leaned toward Tess and whispered to her:

NICK: Looks like we are going to Paris!"

She looked at him and smiled. They kissed, enjoying in being together...

It was time to pronounce the winners. Jodi came on the stage with envelope and stood in front of microphone.

JODI: "All right, people, here is the moment that we all had waited for - especially our competitors! Give one big applause for all singers tonight!"

Everybody applauded and Alex whistled loudly, sending Claire and Charlotte to laugh!

JODI: "And now, the big moment! DRUMS, PLEASE!", Jodi opened the envelope "And to Paris will go...", she paused, making everybody keep their breath and than she exclaimed "TESS MCLEOD AND NICK RYAN!"

Tess and Nick hugged each other. Nick spinned Tess around and they kissed!

CLAIRE: "YO! Two of you! Prize is waiting!", Claire pushed them up on the stage, laughing.

JODI: "Congratulations!", she hugged them both.

NICK: "Thanx, Jode!"

Tess just wanted to thank to Jodi when she noticed someone in the crowd.

TESS: "STEVIE! Oooooh, you are sooooo dead when I catch ya!", laughed Tess and Stevie waved innocently to her, laughing like crazy!

JODI: "Here it is - your prize! I wish ya great vacation in Paris. And now, winner - song once again!"

Nick sat by the piano and Tess started to sing. Everybody were dancing - even Charlotte danced with Claire and Alex, not caring much of slow rhythm of song!

When they finished the song, even bigger applause came! Nick and Tess went downstairs and Stevie approached, still laughing like crazy!

NICK: "You are terrible, Steves!", he laughed. Tess lightly punched her friends arm and asked, pretending that she is angry:

TESS: "Stephanie Hall, how could you do that to us!"

STEVIE: "You two would be boring company in Paris, just kissing and everything..."

TESS: 'Lets kill her, Nick!", two of them chase Stevie through Pub and all three of them laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is last chapter of mz 2nd McLeodş daughters fanfiction story "Babysitting days"! I am sad cause it is over, but I am writting more and more my new MD story "Faith in love".**

**Thank you all for every lovely comment! I really enjoyed in writting this story and for now, its my fave one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of McLeods daughters characters!**

**CHAPTER 9: YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE**

Plane just took of the ground and Tess could not understand that they are the only passengers in it!

NICK : "Maybe people canceled their flight?"

TESS: "Nick, plane would not go up with only two people in it!"

NICK: "Tess, stop thinking about it", he tried to held her, but Tess stood up:

TESS: "No, I have to check what is going on!"

NICK: "Come on, Tess!", he tried to stop her, but she already got up and headed toward pilots cabin. She softly knocked on doors and than opened them.

Captain looked at her:

CAPTAIN: "Is everything okay, Miss?"

TESS: "Yeah...i is great...I was just..."

CAPTAIN: "Yes?"

TESS: "Well, I was just wondering - how come that we are the only passengers in this plane?"

CAPTAIN: "All seats are reserved, Miss."

TESS: "By who? Nick and me are the only passengers here."

Captain exchanged look with pilot and than replied:

CAPTAIN: "I think that Mr. Ryan can give you answers on your questions. Why dont you go and ask him?"

Tess was totally confused now. What was going on?

TESS: "I will. Thank you", she closed doors of pilots cabin and went back through small hallway. As she opened doors of passengers part of plane, Tess felt her heart skipped a beat at the scene in front of her; plane was almost in darkness, yet still light came through window as the sun was going down. And than Tess noticed one red rose on every seat!

Tears formed in Tesss eyes as she saw Nick coming toward her. He came step away from her and gently took her hand in his own hand.

In that moment, from speaker "Chiquitita" started to play:

_"Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
_

And before Tess could realize what is going on, Nick went down on one knee in front of her! Tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks like a river already...

Nick looked to her eyes.

NICK "Tess, Ive came too much close to lose you more than once and I know that I could not handle it. You are the one who brings me back to life, you are my sunshine. I cant sleep, I cant eat, I cant stop thinking about you! I would take stars from the sky for you! I want to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms, I wanna have children with you, I wanna grow old with you."

From nowhere, small box showed up in Nicks hand and he opened it, revealing beautiful diamond ring! Tess covered her mouth with her palm to stop the sobs.

NICK: "Theresa Charlotte McLeod, I love you more than my life! Will you marry me?"

Tess took palm away from her mouth and crying and smiling at the same time, she answered:

TESS: "YES! YES!"

Nicks face lightened up with warm smile and he put engagement ring on Tesss finger.

He stood up and kissed her lovingly, longly.

NICK: "I love you, Tess", he whispered, hugging her tightly.

Tess hugged him around his neck and whispered through tears of happiness:

TESS: "I love you too, Nick!"

With that words, theyve sank to each others embrace, kissing passionately. They knew that sorrow is behind them and that it will never come back because theyve let their hearts sing and listened to them.

**THE END**


End file.
